


Les sœurs Crawley VS les sœurs Black

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Family/Drama, Gen, OS, Trials
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Les sœurs Crawley sont trois, elles sont aristocrates et vivent au début du XXème Siècles.Les sœurs Black sont trois, elles sont aristocrates et vivent vers la fin du XXème Siècles.Elles vivent toutes dans un même milieu, elles ont le même destin malgré la différence d'époque, la différence familiale.





	Les sœurs Crawley VS les sœurs Black

Quand je pense aux sœurs Crawley de Downton Abbey, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser aussi aux sœurs Black d’Harry Potter.

J’ai relevé quelques points communs entre elles. Tout comme les sœurs Crawley, les sœurs Black viennent d’un milieu aristocratique. Elles sont de deux époques différentes mais elles ont un même destin.

Mary Crawley et Bellatrix Black se ressemblent de par leur beauté physique et leurs épais cheveux bruns et de par leurs opinions sur l’importance du haut rang.  
Pour Mary, il est inconcevable pour elle de se marier avec quelqu’un de pauvre et pour Bellatrix ainsi il faut qu’elle se marie avec « un sang pur ».  
De même, concernant leur caractère, elles sont toutes deux autoritaires.  
Quand Mary a perdu Matthew, elle descendait petit à petit dans l’abime de l’enfer, on la voyait qui descendait dans la folie.  
Tout comme Mary pour Matthew, l’amour de Bellatrix pour Voldemort l’a rendu folle.  
Elle est même allée en prison pour lui.

Sybil Crawley et Andromeda Black se ressemblent également comme Mary et Bellatrix.  
Du côté de Sybil Crawley, ses traits de caractère, son côté rebelle qui la pousse à épouser un homme d’un classe sociale inférieure à la sienne. Cela se rejoint du côté d’Andromeda Black, qui elle aussi a épousé un homme hors de sa condition, un « né-moldu ». Elle a été reniée pour cela. Leur physique aussi se rejoint. Toutes les deux ont les cheveux bruns.

Edith Crawley et Narcissa Black ont le même destin et sont toutes deux de grande beauté physique.  
Edith tout comme Narcissa est d’une grande beauté physique, elle a de beaux cheveux blonds tout comme Narcissa.  
J’aime à penser qu’à la mort de Bellatrix et Voldemort, Narcissa va enfin vivre une toute autre vie, s’ouvrir à d’autres personnes en dehors de sa classe sociale et renouer des liens avec sa sœur Andromeda.  
Edith Crawley va s’ouvrir et s’épanouir à la mort de sa jeune sœur, Sybil, comme imprégnée des valeurs que Sybil avaient.  
Edith essayait de se démarquer mais pas trop comme Narcissa tout en conservant sa classe sociale.  


Narcissa Black, la petite dernière des Black, qui ne sait de quel côté se ranger.  
Narcissa tout comme Edith est peu sure d’elle. Narcissa sera amener à trahir tout ce en quoi elle croit et le seigneur des ténèbres par amour pour son fils. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Je n’avais pas prévu de publier cet essai sur AO3. Mais elle a eu du succès sur Wattpad, alors j’ai décidé de le faire. J’ai prévu d’écrire une fic OS intitulée « Elles étaient trois » pour vous donner un aperçu plus détaillé sur ce que j’avais en tête quand j’ai écrit ceci.


End file.
